warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stormfur
Stormfur is a dark gray, thick-furred tom with broad shoulders and amber eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Midnight History In the Original Series Forest of Secrets :Stormkit is born to Silverstream and Graystripe, along with his sister, Featherkit. While visting with Graystripe, Silverstream started to give birth near Sunningrocks, but the birthing went wrong, and without a medicine cat to look after her, she died of blood loss, soon after Cinderpaw arrived to help. :Due to his mixed heritage– RiverClan and ThunderClan– he is at first nursed by Goldenflower, a ThunderClan queen. Later, however, he goes to RiverClan with his father and sister, because although he is half-Clan, the RiverClan warriors think that he and his sister belong with their mother's Clan. Rising Storm :He lives in RiverClan with Featherkit and Graystripe, being taken care of by the RiverClan queens Greenflower and Mosspelt. Fireheart briefly saw them when ThunderClan was sheltering with RiverClan after the forest fire. A Dangerous Path :He continues to live in RiverClan, and when he becomes an apprentice, Stonefur is made his mentor. When Graystripe went back to ThunderClan, he and Featherpaw remained in RiverClan. He and Featherpaw tell Mosspelt that they weren't surprised that Graystripe left, even the kits could see he wanted to go back to ThunderClan. The Darkest Hour :When Tigerstar takes over RiverClan, he, Featherpaw, Stonefur, and Mistyfoot, who are both half-Clan as well, are imprisoned due to their mixed-Clan heritage. Stonefur dies to protect Featherpaw and Stormpaw, being killed by Blackfoot and Darkstripe on Tigerstar's command. Stormpaw and Featherpaw are sent back to their prison, where, moments later, they are rescued by Firestar, Ravenpaw, and Graystripe, and are taken to ThunderClan. :Stormpaw and Featherpaw then stay with ThunderClan for safety. Due to the death of Stonefur, Graystripe is named Stormpaw's mentor while he and his sister stay with ThunderClan. :They later fight with LionClan to defeat BloodClan. He, Featherpaw, Bramblepaw Ashpaw, and Tawnypaw all attack Bone and manage to kill the BloodClan deputy. After the battle, they decide to return to RiverClan, as it was now safe with Tigerstar no longer in control. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :During a Gathering, it is mentioned that he and his sister's warrior names were announced at the previous Gathering by Leopardstar; he took the name Stormfur, while his sister became Feathertail. It is also noted that Graystripe is parading them around telling everyone they are his kits. In the New Prophecy Midnight :Stormfur's sister, Feathertail, is given a prophecy by Oakheart, along with Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw. He went on the quest with her to keep her safe and to find Midnight, along with the aforementioned cats and Squirrelpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. During the trip to Sun-Drown-Place, he and Crowpaw were cornered by two huge kittypets. Stormfur is impressed by Squirrelpaw when she attacks the kittypets and starts to have feelings for her. When Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw fall into the water at the Sun-Drown-Place, he jumps in to save them because being a RiverClan cat, he knows how to swim. Moonrise :Stormfur and the journeying cats are returning through the mountains after receiving Midnight's message. As they travel, Stormfur begins to notice Crowpaw taking a liking to Feathertail, and her liking him back. He is angry at her, although he does not tell her, because he thinks she should know the trouble that comes from cross-Clan relationships, like how their mother died. However, Stormfur's admiration for Squirrelpaw grows, and he thinks about what it would be like if they were mates, but pushes the thought away because he knows they are from different Clans. :Soon, they meet the Tribe of Rushing Water, and the Tribe cats are intrigued with Stormfur, thinking he is a silver cat foretold in one of their prophecies. He meets a prey-hunter named Brook Where Small Fish Swim and they become good friends. The other Tribe cats behave friendly to Stormfur and he thinks that they like him for who he is. But later, when they tell him he must kill a mountain lion named Sharptooth, and take him prisoner to stop him from leaving with the other Clan cats, he feels hurt and betrayed. Brook tries to apologize to him, but Stormfur still feels hurt that she hid this from him the whole time he was here. The Clan cats come and help him escape from imprisonment while Sharptooth is attacking the Tribe. They get away as a kit-mother named Star is killed by Sharptooth. :On their way home, Stormfur's mother, Silverstream, visits him in a dream, telling him to go back and help the Tribe. After telling this to the other Clan cats, they decide they must all go back to fight Sharptooth. When Sharptooth attacks a second time, Feathertail dislodges a stone from the roof to save Crowpaw, causing it to fall, and kill Sharptooth and herself. She was the real silver cat in the prophecy, although the Tribe thought it was Stormfur. She tells him to leave her behind no matter how hard it is and save the Clan. She tells him she will always love him and always be his sister. Then she dies. When he and Crowpaw sit vigil for her, Stormfur understands Crowpaw a little better than when he was upset at him for liking his sister. :Stormfur is subdued by sadness throughout the rest of the journey, and is dismayed to leave Brook. He convinces himself that a relationship with Squirrelpaw wouldn’t work out because they came from different Clans, and decided that Brambleclaw would make a better mate for Squirrelpaw. He wonders if he could share that kind of relationship with Brook, but he knows he has to return to the forest. Dawn :Stormfur returns to the forest with the other questing cats, and tries to convince RiverClan to leave with the other Clans from their old territory; RiverClan refuses initially, but after ShadowClan's territory was completely destroyed and the water levels in the river dropped drastically, they complied. He was the one to inform his father, Graystripe, about Feathertail's death. :Graystripe was later taken by Twolegs, much to Stormfur's dismay, because Silverstream died giving birth to him and his sister and he had so recently lost Feathertail, so he felt like everyone close to him was vanishing. :As all the Clans traveled through the mountains in search of a new territory, they stopped to rest with the Tribe of Rushing Water for a few days. There, Stormfur decides to stay with the Tribe and with Brook since he had no remaining family in the Clans. When he tells this to Squirrelpaw she is outraged but he explains that he is in love with Brook and his sister is buried in the mountains. He didn't think his father was coming back and his Clan was still upset of his being half-Clan. He would eventually adapt to hunting in the way of the Tribe and begin to fit in. Twilight :Just as ThunderClan was getting over the shock of their camp being attacked by badgers, Stormfur and Brook suddenly arrive, amazed at what had happened. When Brambleclaw sees them he thinks that amid the broken up destroyed Clan the two healthy mountain cats were looking at them in confusion. Sunset :Stormfur and Brook stayed with ThunderClan and helped them to rebuild after the badger attack. They helped the Clan hunt and went on patrols. Stormfur was part of the patrol that searched for Berrykit after he disappeared from camp. Shortly after this, he and Brook left for RiverClan, announcing that they intended to remain by the lake indefinitely. :When Brambleclaw was sent on an expedition into RiverClan territory to assess the Twoleg problem, he witnessed Brook chase a squirrel into ShadowClan territory and kill it while she was hunting with Stormfur and Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost took Stormfur and Brook back to RiverClan and provoked Stormfur into attacking him in front of the Clan, resulting in Stormfur's exile. Brambleclaw suspected that Hawkfrost wanted Stormfur gone because if Leopardstar died and Mistyfoot became leader, he thought that she would surely pick Stormfur as deputy, and Hawkfrost wanted that position for himself. Brambleclaw offered Stormfur residence in ThunderClan until he and Brook could return to the mountains. The two cats accepted and returned to ThunderClan. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Stormfur reprimands Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit for playing with a mouse, but when they say they are practicing to be apprentices, he lets them continue. Jaykit thinks to himself that Stormfur isn't even a proper ThunderClan cat. :He is on a patrol outside the hollow to look for the foxes that had been scented. :Later, he is seen discussing Firestar's decision to give a clearing from the territory to ShadowClan. He says that it was a wise choice, seeing as the land wasn't prey rich and not worth fighting over, but Spiderleg accuses Stormfur of not caring what territory they give up because he's not a ThunderClan cat. Stormfur grows angry, but Brackenfur cuts in before they get into a fight. :When Graystripe comes back to ThunderClan, he is astonished, but overjoyed to see that Stormfur is in ThunderClan. Stormfur is a bit shocked to see that Graystripe has a new mate, Millie, but accepts his father's choice. ''Dark River :When it is raining, Stormfur comments that the weather is too wet even for RiverClan. :When Millie declares that she wants to keep her kittypet name even now that she is a warrior, and Brook agrees that she wants to keep her Tribe-given name, Stormfur supports her, saying that keeping their names does not make them disloyal. :As a battle with WindClan is anticipated, Stormfur is seen saying that none of the borders will be safe. :He is with the patrol that fights WindClan over a squirrel chased over the border. After the battle, he takes most of the cats back to camp, including Brook, who has a large wound. He stays by her side as Leafpool sees to it. Outcast :It is revealed that before he and Brook came to ThunderClan, a group of rogues invaded the Tribe of Rushing Water's hunting grounds, so Stormfur tried to train the Tribe to fight. He leads them into battle, but they were badly defeated, losing Jag, and many other cats. Furious, Stoneteller had exiled Stormfur, telling him to never come back. Brook decided to leave with him, and so they go to the Clans' territory, seeking refuge. :When Lionpaw loses his temper with the new warrior Berrynose, Stormfur talks with Lionpaw about how he and the other cats that made the journey to the Sun-Drown-Place. He says he liked Squirrelflight at first, but then met Brook and he knew he loved her more. :Later, Talon and Night from the Tribe arrive in ThunderClan. When Jaypaw looks into Brook's memories to find out what is going on,, Jaypaw learns about the intruders that invaded the mountains. :Talon and Night ask him and Brook to come back to the mountains with them and help them fight the invaders, although they didn't tell Stoneteller they were asking for help. Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Jaypaw, Breezepaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw are the cats finally chosen to come with Stormfur, Brook, Talon, and Night to teach the Tribe how to fight and help drive off the invaders. :On the way to the mountains, they encounter Purdy, the loner who helped them get to the Sun-Drown-Place. When they get back to the tribe, Stoneteller is not pleased with Talon and Night going to get help from the Clan cats. Eventually he accepts their help. After much trouble teaching the Tribe and battles trying to enforce borders with the intruders, they manage to win against the intruders, and Stormfur and Brook are given the chance to stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water, to which they accept. Eclipse :He appears briefly, saying good-bye to the Clan cats in the foothills of the mountains, and taking a gift they give him and Brook, prey, for the Tribe. He is only slightly terse at taking the prey, since it means admitting weakness. He says good-bye to Lionpaw affectionately, showing the warrior-apprentice bond they had. :Later, although he is not present, three half-siblings of his are born to Graystripe and Millie- Blossomkit, Bumblekit, and Briarkit. Character Pixels File:Stormfur-Kit.png| Kit Version File:Stormpaw Apprentice.png| Apprentice Version File:Stormfur(CG).png| Cave-Guard Version Family Members '''Mate:' :Brook Where Small Fish Swim:Revealed in The Sight, pg 22-23 Living (As of Eclipse) Mother: :Silverstream:Revelead in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Graystripe:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Sister: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member Half-Brother: :Bumblepaw:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Sisters: :Briarpaw:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Blossompaw:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandfather: :Crookedstar:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmother: :Lilystem:Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncle: ' :Oakheart:Revealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 165 Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Cousins: :Stonefur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mistyfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Mosskit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Tribe Cat Category:Kit Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Cave Guards